Global Warming Resolutions-statement-GASP
GASP ALERT DUAL CITY-COUNTY RESOLUTIONS ON GLOBAL WARMING WHAT: County Councilman Rich Fitzgerald and City Councilman William Peduto have each proposed a resolution calling on both levels of government to take action to reduce global warming pollution levels in Pittsburgh and Allegheny County. Specifically, the resolution calls on both the city and the county to meet or exceed the terms of the Kyoto Protocol, which requires the reduction of greenhouse gas emissions by seven percent (7%) below the 1990 levels by 2012. The resolution proposes to achieve these reductions through strategies such as energy efficiency, promotion of clean and affordable energy sources and systems, development of local energy resources, reliance on local industry, waste management, and renewable energy. Global climate change is likely the most critical issue of our time. Therefore, it is very important that you contact your city council member and county council member and urge them to cosponsor or support these important measures. * http://www.city.pittsburgh.pa.us/council/ * http://www.county.allegheny.pa.us/council/members.asp WHEN: The resolution will go before both the city council and the county council on Wednesday, July 5, 2006. The city council meeting will be at 10:00 AM, and the county council meeting will be at 5:00 PM. Attending the meetings in support of the resolutions is highly encouraged. WHERE: The city council meeting will be held at: Council Chambers 510 City-County Building 414 Grant Street Pittsburgh, PA 15219 The county council meeting will be held at: County Courthouse 436 Grant Street 4th Floor - Gold Room Pittsburgh, PA 15219 A RESOLUTION A Resolution of the Council of the City of Pittsburgh, urging the Mayor to take action to reduce global warming pollution levels in the City of Pittsburgh by meeting or exceeding the Kyoto Protocol target for the United States, which calls for a reduction of greenhouse gas emissions by seven percent (7%) below 1990 levels by 2012. WHEREAS, the Inter-Governmental Panel on Climate Change (IPCC), the international community’s most respected assemblage of scientists, has found that climate disruption is a reality and that human activities are largely responsible for increasing concentrations of global warming pollution; and WHEREAS, the Kyoto Protocol, an international agreement to address climate disruption, is in effect in the 163 countries that have ratified it to date; with 38 of those countries having implemented legal requirements to reduce greenhouse gas emissions on average 5.2 percent below 1990 levels by 2012; and WHEREAS, in July 2006, on the occasion of the G8 Summit, the G8 countries will gather in Russia to address the major challenges of climate change, energy sustainability and security; and WHEREAS, although the United States officially withdrew from the Kyoto Protocol in 2001, over 200 cities and counties in 38 states have pledged to reduce their global warming emissions, and these local governments are lowering energy bills, saving taxpayer dollars, and protecting our environment; and WHEREAS, many cities and counties are reducing global warming pollutants through programs that provide economic and quality of life benefits such as reduced energy bills, green space preservation, air quality improvements, reduced traffic congestion, improved transportation choices, and economic development and job creation through energy conservation and new energy technologies; and WHEREAS, the City of Pittsburgh is committed to the effort to reduce the United States’ dependence on fossil fuels and accelerate the development of clean, economical energy resources and fuel-efficient technologies such as conservation, methane recovery for energy generation, waste to energy, geothermal, wind and solar energy, fuel cells, efficient motor vehicles, and bio-fuels; and WHEREAS, by taking innovative, responsible energy-saving steps like making buildings more energy efficient, promoting transportation alternatives, reducing waste, and investing in more fuel-efficient vehicles and clean renewable energy sources, Allegheny County is leading the way to a better, cleaner, and safer future. NOW, THEREFORE BE IT RESOLVED, that the Council hereby requests that the Mayor of the City of Pittsburgh sign on to the U.S. Mayor’s Climate Protection Agreement and aim to reduce global warming pollution levels in the City of Pittsburgh by meeting or exceeding the Kyoto Protocol target set for the United States, which calls for a reduction of greenhouse gas emissions by seven percent (7%) below 1990 levels by 2012, by promoting energy efficiency, promotion of clean and affordable energy sources and systems, development of local energy resources and systems, relying upon local industry to the greatest extent practicable, promotion of cost-effective economic instruments that can help to reduce the emission of greenhouse gases, and promotion of waste management and reuse/reduce/recycle activities; and BE IT FURTHER RESOLVED, that the Council further requests that the Mayor explore other means of increasing the City's renewable energy use for the benefit of the City's residents and businesses, through cost savings in lower electricity bills, protection and health of the environment and by generating growth to the economy within the City of Pittsburgh. :SPONSORED BY COUNCILMAN William Peduto Links * GASP